Too Much Information
by Llama Queen Katie
Summary: This is a roleplay done by myself and two friends when we're bored. You may know us from our Twilight roleplay fic, Notes. XP That's pretty much all there is to it, aside from the fact that it takes place after CoG, and it will be full of lots of humour.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, so for those of you who don't know us yet, this fanfic is written by myself (LLAMAS WILL RULE THE WORLD aka Katie), my friend Sean (the mountain sage), and my other friend Alex (Mewtwo Shall Rule the World). We also have a Twilight roleplay thing going on (Notes, Notes: The Sequel, and Notes: The Revised Edition) which some of you probably read as well. Anyway, we decided that we wanted to do one for TMI, and so we did. As of right now, there is no plot, but that will likely change very quickly, knowing us.**

**The title is what it is for the very simple reason of: we didn't actually think up a title. XP So basically, I thought, "Well, the acronym for the Mortal Instruments is TMI, which also stands for Too Much Information, soooo...sure, why not!" And that's why it's called this. So there. Lol. Anyway, the characters will likely act OOC at times, but hey, that's just how we roll. **

**This fanfic takes place some time after the events of CoG, and the Lightwoods are now in charge of the New York Institute. However, the parents are away somewhere, and so they've left Alec in charge for now. The pairings we've chosen are pretty much the canon ones, though we may, in later chapters, make references to other pairings. Maybe. I don't know as of yet. **

**One more quick thing before I actually get started here: sometimes when we're writing, we'll put random things in brackets. These things usually pertain more to our lives than to the story itself, but I enjoy putting them in to the finished product, because they're just so damn amusing most of the time. So, there is a sort of code thing that they follow. When the words in the brackets is typed in bold, like this, that means it's me (I write for Isabelle and Magnus) saying something. When the words are in bold italics, _like this_, that means it's Sean (he writes for Jace and Alec) saying something. Lastly, when the words are typed in underlined italics, **_like this_**, that means it's Alex (she writes for Simon and Clary) saying something.**

**Okay, I think that's about it...now on with the show!**

**Too Much Information**

**Chapter 1**

Clary: Jace, what on earth are you doing?

Jace: What does it look like I'm doing? -balancing on one leg-

Isabelle: Hey, has anyone seen Alec? I can't seem to find him...

Simon: I think I saw him going into a broom closet.

Clary: Being an idiot?

Jace: Pretty close. -attempting to change a light bulb in a chandelier-

Isabelle: A broom closet? Why in the hell would he be in a broom closet?

Simon: I don't know, but he didn't turn the light on.

Clary: But why are you balancing on one foot? Most people use two.

Jace: I like a challenge? -ladder he's standing on leans off balance slightly- Ohhhh shit...-catches himself- See? Perfectly fine. -grins-

Isabelle: ...Magnus is in there with him, isn't he? -deliberately knocks Jace's ladder over-

-the ladder and Jace fall on Simon-

Simon: Ow! Dammit, Jace!

Clary: -goes over to both of them- Are you okay?

Jace: Ugh! Like it was my fault! -attempting to disentangle himself-

Isabelle: Well, it is your fault for saying you'd be fine.

Simon: I think I'm going to die again. I leave everything to my cat.

Jace: You pushed me off a ladder! Hardly my fault. And Simon, quit being so over dramatic. I don't weigh that much. -pulls himself up-

Isabelle: -shrugs- You know me, Jace. You should've seen that coming.

Simon: Did you have to involve me, though?

Jace: I think you're collateral damage.

Isabelle: Yeah, I didn't mean to let you get hit too, Simon.

Simon: Don't worry, I'll find a way to get my revenge. -wink-

Clary: -totally misses that- Don't be a jerk.

Jace: -clueless- Me? -confused-

Isabelle: Oh, I'm sure you will. -wink-

Clary: No, Simon.

Simon: -whispers in Isabelle's ear- Broom closet in 2 minutes?

Jace: Oh. Okay. -picks up ladder-

Isabelle: -nods very slightly-

Magnus: -walks in, being all sparkly- -holding Alec's hand and swinging their arms- Well, hello there young Nephilim. And Simon. How are you all doing?

Simon: Well I was nearly killed by the team of Isabelle and fat Jace.

Jace: Fat? Pffffft. And I'm fine, Magnus. Although I'm sure you and Alec are feeling much better than any of us.

Alec: Maybe. _**(DEEP AND EMOTIONAL SCOWL)**_

Magnus: Oh, very likely. -grins-

Isabelle: -subtly disappears-

Simon: -gone-

Clary: Hey, Jace, your hand is bleeding.

Jace: Oh, so it is. -pulls out stele, starts drawing iratze-

Alec: _**(BLACK ABYSS IN THE PIT OF HIS HEART)**_ Been having fun? -raises eyebrow at the ladder and the still swinging chandelier-

Magnus: Is a ladder part of your kinky fantasies there, Jace? -grins-

Clary: I really hope it isn't.

Jace: Nope. Borrowed it from Alec. -grin-

Alec. Ha. Haha. Hahaha. _**(GRRRRR)**_ -glare-

Magnus: -laughs- Now, now, stop terrorizing my boyfriend, or I'll have to pay for it later.

Clary: Wait, what happened to Simon and Isabelle?

Jace: Terrorizing? If that's what you want to call it. And yeah, where did the bloodsucker and Isabelle go?

Alec: -smirks-

Magnus: Who cares?

Clary: I've noticed that they've been disappearing a lot lately.

Jace: Hmmm...could be a coincidence.

Alec: What they do in their spare time is not really important to me. -shrugs-

Magnus: I'm sure they'll show up sometime soon.

Clary: Yeah, it's probably nothing.

Jace: So, Alec, want your ladder back?

Alec: -eyeroll- No, Jace. Keep it.

Magnus: Well, I'd best be going. I've got nothing to do here anyway. -kisses Alec's forehead- Bye. -disappears-

Isabelle: -reappears- I'm back.

Simon: -apparates- I'm back too. I was, uh, in the bathroom.

Jace: -mutters- Nothing more to do.

Alec: -smacks Jace- I heard that.

Isabelle: Yeah...and I was...getting changed. -she's still wearing what she was before- **(Lol, apparate.)**

Clary: Do you have doubles of some outfits?

Jace: -grins at Simon- Did you brink my early Christmas gift with you?

Alec: -facepalm-

Isabelle: What are you going on about, Jace? We weren't doing anything odd...certainly not together...And yeah, Clary, I have doubles. -totally lying-

Clary: Honestly, Isabelle, you have a problem.

Simon: I don't even celebrate Christmas. I'm Jewish, remember?

Jace: -fake hurt- Did you even look at it?

Isabelle: You're just jealous that I'm prettier than you.

Clary: Hey, that was uncalled for. What is up with you?

Jace: ...?

Alec: Isabelle?

Isabelle: Oh, whatever. It doesn't matter.

Simon: I'm hungry. I'm going to get something to eat. -leaves-

Jace: Okay...wait, vampires don't eat...O_o

Alec: Obviously he didn't want to hang around loserville anymore. -leaves-

Isabelle: -sighs- I'm going to go see if I can find the cat. -leaves-

Clary: Wait, why would she care about Church?

Jace: Doesn't Simon have a cat? ...and on another note, why has Isabelle been so PMSy lately?

Clary: It kinda seems like everyone has been acting oddly. Care to go have some time to be normal?

Jace: Sounds like a good idea. -they both leave-

**End**

**Well, folks, there you have it. The first chapter of this totally new fanfic is up! Just as a side note, this is the first time for all three of us writing a TMI fic. Oh, and the little brackets beside some of Alec's lines...we were bitching at Sean for making Alec seem too happy in his first reply (it was a lot different than it is now) and so as a joke he put those brackets in. Anyways, please review, lovely people, and let us know what you think so far! We'll probably update somewhat weekly, it just depends on when we can manage to get together.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for the veeeery long wait, and I know I said we'd put out a chapter weekly, but we really didn't have any time to get together over the past...holy crap, it's been almost a month! Wow...I'm really sorry, guys. We'll be better, though, we've got plans to get together on Saturday, so we'll get some good stuff done then. In the meantime, I hope that the presence of a plot will please you for now...it may not make up for the hugely long wait, but it can try, I suppose.**

**There's a Clockwork Angel reference in this, but don't worry if you haven't read it yet, since the reference doesn't really give anything away. It just might make things more interesting if you know what we're talking about. Oh, and one more thing. Blame Sean. Blame everything on Sean. I just realized how funny some of this seems when you look at what each person says right after the others...I mean, we all know they're separate conversations and all, but still! It's really freaking funny sometimes.  
**

**Chapter 2!**

Jace: -to Clary- Yep, nothing says normal like a flying motorcycle.

Isabelle: ...um...so, Simon, how's...umm...your cat?

Clary: Do you have to set it on fire, though?

Simon: Um, it eats?

Jace: Yeah, that feature is only supposed to turn on when Alec rides it. -grins-

Isabelle: Well, that's good. At least that means it's not dead. And what was that about my brother?

Clary: Jace is just having his usual fun.

Simon: Setting things on fire?

Clary: Pretty much.

Jace: Hey, Alec doesn't need help with that.

Alec: -walks up- Help with what, may I ask?

Isabelle: Alec, it's probably best not to ask.

Simon: _(__FABULOUS!__)_

Jace: Being flaming. -cowers a little-

Alec: -eyeroll- Jerk.

Isabelle: -facepalm-

Magnus: -walks up- What's this about flaming people?

Clary: Just Jace.

Simon: Jace is flaming?

Jace: I am?

Alec: You are.

Jace: ...Huh. So that's what you do with ladders...

Isabelle: Wow. Just wow.

Magnus: Huh. I always knew there was something you weren't telling anybody, Jace.

Clary: _(__FARFALA!__)_

Jace: Hahahahahaaaa...you guys are hilarious. I'm 100 percent straight. Ask Clary. -grins-

Alec: I'd rather not. -sigh-

Magnus: You can't seriously tell me you're still pining for him, Alec. -frowns-

Isabelle: Umm...convenient topic change, let's see...DAMMIT! I CAN'T THINK OF ANY TOPIC CHANGES!

Simon: Erm...unicorns and glitter?

Jace: Isabelle's dog?

Alec: Hardly, Magnus. Why would I want anything to do with him?

Isabelle: I have a dog?

Magnus: Alec, don't play dumb. You and I both know you only chose me to get your mind off him.

Simon: You could have one.

Clary: This is turning ugly...

Jace: Yeah, Izzy. Simon. -grins-

Alec: -turns to Magnus- How dare you! I love you, and you know that. To even insinuate that I still have feelings towards that barbarous PIG is madness! What's gotten into you?

Isabelle: Hmm...maybe it'd be nice to have a dog...as long as Jace doesn't turn it against me or something.

Magnus: Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you suddenly got all interested when the conversation switched to Jace being gay?

Simon: I'd like to see him try to turn me – I mean, it – against you.

Jace: As fun as it is to torment Simon...I'm gonna go...-starts leaving rather quickly-

Alec: Oh, no you don't. -grabs Jace, ends up tripping and falling on him- Oh shit...

Isabelle: -sees this- O_O

Magnus: See? This is exactly what I was talking about! -turns to leave-

Clary: -goes to help them up-

Alec: That was an accident! You JUST SAW IT! Y'KNOW, CUZ OBVIOUSLY JACE AND I WERE GOING TO GET IT ON IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAY! MAGNUS! -slumps down against the wall-

Jace: ...Alec? ...Alec, look, I'm sorr-

Alec: Shut up, Jace. Just shut up. This is all your fault.

Jace: My fault? How is it my-

Alec: WHY ARE YOU SO GODDAMNED ATTRACTIVE? -claps hand over mouth, wide eyes-

Jace: ...

Magnus: -stops in the middle of walking away- -slowly turns around to face Alec, absolutely furious- What...did...you...just...say...? -blue sparks flying off his hands-

Isabelle: ...yeah, let's just get out of here, Simon. We don't want to get caught up in this.

Simon: Sounds like a good idea. -they go-

Alec: Magnus, please, listen. It's not what you think. Just, let's go and figure this out, okay? Just don't hurt Jace. -stands in front of Jace-

Magnus: Get out of the way, Alec. -voice is dangerously calm- Or else I'll have to hurt you, too.

Clary: -realizes what he means by that- No one has to get hurt, Magnus.

Jace: O_o

Alec: Magnus. Calm down. Be rational. _**(Tense standoff moment.)**_

Magnus: Oh, I'm well past the point of being rational. And just what do you mean by "nobody has to get hurt", Clarissa? _I'm already hurt__!_ Why shouldn't they get hurt too? -starts towards Alec & Jace- I'll say it once more; get out of the way, Alec, or I'll have to hurt you too.

Clary: Just calm down and think about what you're doing!

Jace: Alec, just get out of the way!

Alec: And let him kill you? No way.

Magnus: I see. So you choose him over me. Well, I can't say it's really much of a surprise. -glowers, raises a glowing blue hand, pointing it at Jace & Alec-

Alec: Magnus, I know about her.

Magnus: -stops, eyes widen- W-what? -blue light fades, hand stays there though-

Isabelle: -pokes her head in- Is it safe to come back yet?

Clary: -shakes head-

Simon: But I made tacos.

Jace: Her?

Alec: Don't think I didn't notice. How could you? Just who is this Tessa?

Magnus: -totally freezes- You...how did you...-shakes his head- That's different, it was a long time ago! I don't still have any feelings for her, unlike you with Jace, so you can't even use that as a valid argument. Besides, I'm much older than you, so of course I would've had other relationships before you. You know this already!

Isabelle: ...I don't think anyone's interested in your tacos, Simon.

Simon: But what am I going to do with them? It's not like I can eat them.

Clary: Who on earth is Tessa?

Alec: You keep a photo album of her in your dresser...I wouldn't say you're over her. -hurt- Besides, I haven't done anything with Jace.

Jace: I can vouch for that. -raises hand-

Magnus: I keep pictures of her because she was my last relationship. I've always kept pictures once a relationship ends. But the important thing is that I haven't wanted anyone but you from the moment I saw you.

Isabelle: Hmm...I could eat them, I suppose. Or we could save them for after this whole thing blows over.

Simon: Yeah, I don't want them to go to waste.

Alec: 4761 Arbor Street. Phone number: 555-916-7731. Registered owner? Tessa Gray. 32 calls last month, and 18 visits according to the neighbours.

Magnus: You've been snooping in my personal things! We promised not to do that!

Isabelle: I'll eat the tacos, don't worry. -smiles-

Simon: I hope you like them, because I made 20.

Alec: We also promised that it was each other. Forever.

Jace: -tries to sneak away-

Magnus: And I've kept that promise. Is it really a crime to keep in touch with a friend? No. But you, on the other hand, you've made your choice perfectly clear, once you decided to protect him. I'm done here right now. Don't bother trying to come talk to me, not for at least a couple hours. Goodbye. -leaves-

Isabelle: -laughs- Yep, I like tacos.

Simon: Let's go before they get cold.

Alec: Magnus! Magnus! Wait! Uhkg!

Jace: -stops, silent-

Isabelle: -nods- Sure. -leaves with Simon-

Magnus: -already gone-

Simon: -tacos-

Clary: -beside Jace-

Alec: ...

Jace: Alec?

Clary: Do you want to be left alone?

Alec: ...No. It's not really possible to feel more alone than I already do.

Jace: Alec, look. I'm...I'm sorry. I know you just lost Magnus, but we really need to talk.

Clary: Do you want me to stay?

Alec: Yes.

Jace: Are you sure?

Alec: Yes.

Clary: Okay, then let's sit down.

Alec: Sure. -sits-

Jace: Okay then. -sits- Alec...how long has this been going on?

Alec: It never stopped.

Jace: I see...well, that makes things a little more awkward.

Alec: Why? Because we live together? Because we've known each other for a long time? Why is this so hard for you?

Jace: I don't know! You were with Magnus, so I figured you were over me? It's hard, Alec. I've known you for forever, but I'm straight. I'm with Clary! Why can't you just-

Alec: Jace, shut up. -leans over and plants a passionate kiss on Jace's lips-

**End**

**See what I meant? Yup yup, it's all Sean's fault. XP If he hadn't had Jace make that comment about Alec flaming, then maybe Alex woudn't have had Simon make the comment of Jace flaming, and then I wouldn't have had to make Magnus start that whole convo...ah well. XP Plot is plot, after all! And it somehow doesn't seem as bad when I'm reading it over and not having to respond as Magnus would...I mean, I have always had a thing for Jace/Alec...gah! What am I saying? I should just post this before I say something REALLY stupid! Please review, everyone! The next chapter will likely be up either Saturday or Sunday. Oh, and just so you all know, "Farfala" is Italian for "butterfly"...it's kind of an inside joke now, but it started 2 years ago. If you're really interested to know the story, then ask in a review, but I won't waste everyone's time by putting it here. XP  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, let me apologize. I know I said there'd be a chapter last week, but what we failed to realize until it was too late was that Sean was going away to Mexico that Saturday, and so we didn't have a chance to get together. Anyway, this chapter is slightly shorter, since I wasn't able to be there and so Sean and Alex wrote by themselves...it works though. A lot gets said. XP Don't worry, we have (tentative) plans to get together this weekend, and as far as I know, nobody is going away anywhere, so we SHOULD be able to write. Though that might be why something came up last time, because I said we'd have another chapter the following week. Oops. Ah well, maybe it's just coincidence...at least, that's what I'd say if I believed in coincidences...Gah! Gotta stop ranting about all this! Okay, I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's a week late! Oh, and fyi, this starts off exactly where the last chapter ended.**

**Chapter 3**

Clary: -shocked- What the hell are you doing?

Jace: -backs up- -splutters-

Alec: What do you think I'm doing? Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that?

Clary: That doesn't mean you do it!

Jace: -still trying to process what happened-

Alec: You think I don't know that? I just lost my boyfriend! Of course I shouldn't have done it! But if I hadn't, Jace would be a glowing pile of ash on the carpet!

Clary: You kissing him wouldn't have made any difference as to whether he was ash or not!

Alec: Obviously it did, cuz he's still standing here! God, Clary! Remember how you felt when you thought Jace was your brother and you couldn't have him? Imagine feeling like that all the time, AND you made out with him anyways!

Clary: I...I...Well, you've known all your life that you couldn't have him. It was thrown at me without warning.

Alec: He could have been your brother. And anyways, why is this situation any different?

Clary: Jace has always had feelings for me, but he doesn't have any for you. You're trying to force him to.

Alec: At least I didn't bounce back and forth between two guys! "Oh, Jace, I love you! Oh, wait, you're my brother? Fine. Simon, be my rebound! Hey, Jace isn't my brother! Sorry, Simon. JACE!" -mock kissing noises-

Clary: I...-lost for words- But...Magnus...and...

Alec: I love Magnus. -hurt- I always have. But Jace...I don't know, something about him...

Clary: Well I love Jace. Simon was to help to try and drive away those feelings. We ended that when it didn't work, and he didn't get hurt. You, however, have now hurt Magnus.

Alec: Oh, Simon didn't get hurt? Well, he sure learned a few things from you, the way he bounced between Isabelle and Maia.

Clary: No, he didn't! He's never even been with Isabelle, and he and Maia never really even did anything!

Alec: God, why is this so hard for you to accept?

Clary: Maybe because he's my boyfriend?

Alec: _**(Pish posh. Small details. XD)**_ Well, he should've been mine, until you came along!

Clary: No he wouldn't have, because he DOESN'T LOVE YOU!

Alec: _**(OOOOOOH NO YOU DI'NT!)**_ You BITCH! -steps towards her-

Jace: -realizes what's going on- Whoa, whoa. What's going on? Stop it, you two!

Clary: -looks over, red in the face-

Alec: Shut up, Witless Wonder. This is your fault anyways!

Jace: Alec, calm down. Just explain what's going on. Clary?

Clary: -looks down, knows that she'll cry if she speaks-

Alec: Goddamn...-sits and puts his head in his hands-

Jace: Are you okay, Clary? -goes over to her-

Clary: -still looking down, nods her head slightly, but tears are running down her face- -clearly not okay-

Jace: No, you're not. Come here. -hugs her tight-

Alec: -looks away-

Clary: -hugs him back-

Alec: -gets up to walk away-

Jace: -sighs- Alec, wait.

Alec:Why should I wait for you?

Jace: Just wait.

Alec: What do you want?

Jace: I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you feel the way you feel. I hate that I hurt you like this.

Alec: Those are pretty hollow words, Jace.

Jace: That's all I've got.

Alec: Not good enough. -continues walking away-

Clary: ...You're right. He should be yours. I'm just an intruder.

Alec: -freezes- ...what?

Jace: What?

Clary: If I hadn't come along, then maybe you would be happy right now. I'm sorry.

Alec: Clary...? What are you doing?

Jace: Yeah, what are you doing?

Alec: -slowly walks back- I wouldn't be happy. Not now. Jace is so...happy...with you. If he and I were together it would be false, an act to please my own selfish needs. -backs up- I need to go. -books it down the hallway-

Jace: ...What the hell was that?

Clary: I was just trying to get him to stay so we could try to sort this out, but I guess that it worked better than I thought it would.

Jace: Phew! Good God, I thought you were abandoning me to him.

Clary: Of course not! You know that I love you too much to ever do that.

Jace: -goofy grin- Awww. Thanks. -gently kisses her- Are you hungry? I think Simon still has some tacos left.

Clary: -laughs- Yeah. I'm sure that Isabelle is full by now. -grabs his hand and they leave-

**End**

**There you have it, folks! It's not quite as long as it probably would've been if I'd been there, but that's really only because I add two characters to the mix, so...Hey, at least you get something! XP Anyway, please review, possibly with ideas on what should happen, seeing as we could always use suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! It worked this time! XP We actually managed to get together! Okay, so this starts out rather intense, I just figured I should warn you guys. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Isabelle: -knocks on Alec's door- -this is about a day later-

Alec: _**(DARK BROODING SILENCE)**_ -doesn't open door- What do you want?

Isabelle: It's not so much me...Magnus is here. He wants to talk to you.

Alec: _**(POMPOUS WHISTLING CEPHALOTHORAX)**_ ...Fine. Send him in.

-the door opens and Magnus walks in-

Magnus: ...hi, Alec.

Alec: Hey. -gestures towards a chair- Seat?

Magnus: Sure. -sits, sighs- -rubs his face- I'm sorry about yesterday. I overreacted.

Alec: ...I kissed Jace. -buries head in hands-

Magnus: You...you what?

Alec: ...

Magnus: Why? Why in the hell would you do something like that? Here I am, ready to forgive and forget and move on with our relationship, and you go and do something like that? Why? When? Where?

Alec: After you left. Because I'm weak. _**(And a whore. XD)**_

Magnus: **(Lol nice.)** ...so you really have chosen him over me.

Alec: _**(No, I have written proof. READ CHAPTER 3 GODDAMMIT!)**_ No! That's not it at all! I was acting on a foolish, selfish fantasy that never should have been thought of in the first place!

Magnus: **(Lolololololol)** You do realize we're still technically together, right? So you basically cheated on me.

Alec: It was a kiss! Jeeze! What about you and Tessa Gray?

Magnus: I already told you, that was ages ago! I didn't even know you when I was with her!

Alec: Quit dodging the issue! You were visiting her as recently as LAST WEEK!

Magnus: Because she's still my friend! I wasn't having a make-out session with her!

Alec: No, not at all. You prefer to IMPREGNATE your affairs!

Magnus: WHAT? That's impossible, Alec, she and I are both warlocks, and therefore CANNOT REPRODUCE! Besides, I haven't even done anything like that with her since I've been with you, so it would be impossible even if we weren't warlocks!

Alec: QUIT LYING TO ME! I KNOW YOU'RE STILL INVOLVED WITH HER!

Magnus: I am NOT! And you're just making up excuses to justify what you did with Jace!

Alec: We talked about this! You knew I was into him!

Magnus: And he's not into you! I'm into you! Why can't you just accept that, though the guy of your dreams doesn't want you, there's someone who does, sitting right here?

Alec: I do want you! Good God, that's what I've been trying to get through to you! We had our talk, and I'm getting over him! What I'm trying to understand is this strange fascination with Tessa Gray! Why? Why so interested?

Magnus: I'M NOT! She's my friend, how many times do I have to tell you that?

Alec: _**(-sideways writing- ARGHWHYISHELYING!)**_ ...

Magnus: And if you really do want me, then why don't you prove it? Stop pining for Jace! Focus on the fact that I'm here!

Alec: I am! _**(FOCUSES REALLY "HARD" LOL)**_

Magnus: **(Lol, love the innuendos.)** No, you're not! You keep trying to make it look like I'm the bad guy, that I'm the one cheating, when all along it's been you! You were probably thinking of Jace every time we were together, weren't you?

Alec: _**(Ouuuuuuuuch.)**_ Magnus. Listen to me. I was wrong. I was stupid. Insert self-deprecating comment here. I. Love. You. No one else. There will never ever be anyone else ever again.

Magnus: ...you really mean it?

Alec: Yes. I mean it.

Magnus: Oh. Well...good. Because you're the only one for me, too.

Alec: Are we good?

Magnus: -smiles softly- Yeah. We're good.

Isabelle: -coughs awkwardly- Umm...yeah, so I could've done without hearing all that. You guys could've waited until I left, you know.

Alec: -mortified- You were there the whole time?

Isabelle: Yeah...I was going to leave, but I kind of wanted to see how that was going to play out...then I just couldn't leave.

Magnus: So it's more your fault than ours.

Alec: -beet red- I suppose the only worse thing would be eavesdroppers...

-footsteps scurry away from the door-

Magnus: Come on out, whoever that was.

-Jace, Simon, and Clary come walking in-

Clary: Uh, hi.

Simon: Want some tacos?

Isabelle: I thought we ate all the tacos...or did you make more?

Magnus: I suppose all of you heard everything?

Jace: -nods-

Alec: Greeeeeeat...

Clary: It's good that you two made up.

Simon: I made some more while you guys were talking.

Magnus: It's rude to eavesdrop. You all know that, don't you? Especially when it's meant to be a private conversation.

Isabelle: If it was so private, you should have waited to make sure no one was around first.

Alec: I guess we should've noticed she was still in the room...

Jace: Yeah...not too observant.

Simon: I would have thought that you would have noticed the smell of the tacos.

Magnus: We were having a heated discussion, why would we notice that smell?

Jace: He has a good point...

Alec: Whatever. Is everyone clear on what's gone on?

Clary: Yeah.

Isabelle: Crystal clear.

Magnus: Good. Now go away.

Alec: Yeah...I'm sure Isabelle and Simon have lots to do.

Clary: Like what, eat tacos?

Isabelle: Umm...yeaaah...eat tacos...-glares at Alec in warning-

Alec: -cough cough- More like fajitas. -cough cough-

Jace: ?

Clary: I'm confused. Can someone explain?

Isabelle: **(Lol innuendos ftw)** ALEC! HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?

Alec: You're not the only ones who eavesdrop. -grin-

Jace: ?

Simon: What, did you WATCH or something?

Clary: Wait...did you guys...WHAT?

Isabelle: Way to go, Alec, you completely ruined the secret!

Alec: Simon, you weren't exactly inconspicuous. And Isabelle, it wasn't much of a secret. I'm pretty sure everyone's noticed the fact that he can magically enter the Institute, and that you and he are now sporting matching Bond Runes.

Simon: -pulls sleeve down- When did you realize?

Clary: And why didn't you tell me?

Magnus: Not everything involves you, Clary.

Isabelle: -pissed- You're a jerk, Alec.

Alec: You like to jerk.

Jace: OH! Oh! Oh...oh...ewww...

Isabelle: **('Bout time Jace realized what's going on. XP) **-goes over and slaps Alec- You asshole!

Alec: -cowers- Ow! Hey!

Jace: -to Simon- Really?

Simon: -embarrassed- Uh, yeah. -cough-

Clary: Guys! Calm down!

Isabelle: -still pissed off- Just because you have been having relationship issues doesn't mean you can torture other people!

Magnus: -sitting there silently-

Jace: Nice! High five? -holds hand out-

Alec: Hey, you really think you could have kept it a secret much longer? Cuz your excuses were getting really thin. Tacos? Really?

Simon: But I really did make tacos...

Isabelle: Need I remind you that you, yourself, attempted to keep your relationship with Magnus a secret for a long time, and I didn't tell the world about it?

Magnus: ...she has a point...

Alec: Yeah, you also didn't know about it. Plus, we weren't totally obvious. The kitchen ain't sound proof, y'know. -looks at Simon-

Jace: -still hanging- No high five? :(

Clary: Is that what you were doing? Oh god, I thought that you were making a hole in the wall or something!

Simon: Not exactly...

Isabelle: You know what? No. I'm done here. Goodbye. -leaves the room-

Alec: Okay then.

Jace: -puts hand down- :(

Simon: -follows Isabelle-

Magnus: Why don't you two go as well? -tries to shoo Clary and Jace out-

Jace: Hey, hands off the merchandise! -grins-

Alec: -facepalm-

Clary: -playful smile- Does that include me?

Magnus: -eyeroll- Just leave. -pushes them out and shuts the door- -sighs-

Alec: Well, that was interesting.

Jace: -muffled from outside- No, Clary. You can shoplift any time you'd like. -laughter-

Clary: -laughs- I just hope you're not selling to anyone else.

Magnus: Yes. Quite interesting. Was it absolutely necessary to tell everyone about Isabelle and Simon, though? -goes back over to Alec, sitting beside him-

Alec: Clary and Jace would have found out soon enough.

Magnus: Then why not let them find out on their own, instead of making your sister mad at you?

Alec: Spite? I dunno. Just brother/sister stuff, I guess.

Magnus: I suppose. -looks at Alec- So...are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Alec: Maaaaybeeee...-winks-

Magnus: -grins- Then let's begin.

**End**

**There! It's done! XP And it's longer than the last one! I hope you enjoyed it...if you like our style of writing, and you somewhat kinda know Twilight (I say somewhat kinda because we twist the characters around a lot, so they're pretty much nothing like how they really are. XP Especially Edward and Bella...) then you should check out our Twilight roleplay, "Notes". It has a sequel, and also our revised edition, which we're currently working on. The revised edition ignores the sequel and a good chunk of the original, since we decided we didn't like what was happening with that...it's better explained in the actual fics. But if you do go read those, start with just "Notes". Don't go to the revised edition til the author's note that says to. XP **

**Anyway, regardless of whether you look at the Twilight rp or not, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two years. It's been nearly two years. I'm sorry guys! We were busy and everyone had conflicting schedules and...well. At least you're here, reading this, so I suppose that means all hope is NOT lost. :) Anyway, so when last we wrote, Alec and Magnus made up, everyone found out about Isabelle and Simon, and Jace and Clary...were being Jace and Clary. This one is quite intense, much moreso than the last one was, so be prepared! Here goes everything...**

**Chapter 5**

Clary: So I was talking to my mom today...

Isabelle: How is she?

Clary: She's fine, but Luke has been having trouble with some of his wolves.

Isabelle: Like Maia?

Jace: Yeah, Simon. Like Maia? -nudges him-

Simon: -cough- Not cool. -cough-

Clary: Some of them have been talking about moving on to elsewhere. I don't think Maia is in that group though.

Isabelle: So...she's staying around here?

Jace: -under his breath- Probably a certain blood sucker keeping her around.

Alec: Jace, I heard that. Also, -turns to Simon- You'd better not be cheating on my sister.

Simon: I'm not! I-I wouldn't! We're just friends now!

Isabelle: -raises an eyebrow- Then what's with the stutter?

Simon: I didn't stutter! I just can't believe you're all accusing me of this!

Clary: -staying silent-

Isabelle: Simon...is there something you're hiding? You're getting all defensive, and you wouldn't if you were innocent.

Jace: I was joking...now I'm interested. Simon, are you hiding something?

Simon: I'm not! That's what I've been saying this whole time! I'm not taking this any more! -storms into the next room-

Clary: Simon, don't...

Isabelle: Clary...you know something. Don't you.

Jace: -to Clary- Simon does tell you everything, doesn't he? Is there something going on?

Clary: I... -sighs- Simon told me about something that happened a few weeks ago.

Isabelle: Something involving Maia?

Clary: Yes. It was a one time thing. They were watching a movie and ended up kissing. He feels horrible though.

Isabelle: …... -staring at Clary in horror-

Jace: Wow. That's overstepping. Even for me.

Clary: I don't think they meant for it to happen, it just-

Simon: Stop. Don't talk for me. -comes back in and sits down, looking at the ground- We had gotten together just as friends to watch a movie we had both been waiting to see. She brought up how the two of us used to be closer, and started to talk about how different things could've been and one thing led to another...and we kissed. But when I realized what was happening I stopped it and left...I'm so sorry Izzy.

Isabelle: …... -stares at Simon disbelievingly- …..you promised...you promised you wouldn't... -trembles, slaps Simon and then storms off-

Jace: …

Simon: -sitting in shock-

Clary: I'm sorry, Simon. I couldn't keep quiet.

Jace: You were right to bring it up though.

Alec: _**(POMPOUS MOTHER-F***ING WHISTLING CEPHALOTHORAX LAUNCHED OUT OF A CAPAPLUT.)**_ -steps out of the shadows at the end of the hall- Simon? May I have a word with you?

Simon: _(__R*PING TIME__)_ Umm...okay.

Alec: _**(KVASSIAN BIVALVE)**_ In here. -gestures to his room-

Jace: Hey! What about us?

Alec: Shut up, Jace. -withering look-

Clary: -to Jace- We'll hear about it later.

Alec: _**(EPIDIDYMIS)**_ -enters room, turns to face Simon- You cheated on my sister?

Simon: I didn't mean for it to happen! You of all people should be able to understand that situation.

Alec: -turns a little red- ...I guess I do. -sighs- You know she'll have a hard time forgiving you. And just because I understand doesn't mean I approve.

Simon: I understand that. I'm not too fond of myself either, but I'll do anything to fix this with Isabelle.

Alec: I'll see what I can do...this time. Because you make her happy.

Simon: ...thanks. -goes back to the other room-

Alec: -goes to find Isabelle-

Jace: Simon! What happened?

Clary: Did he hit you?

Simon: No, we just...talked. He went to go find Isabelle.

Isabelle: -in her room, mutilating a pillow-

Alec: -knocks on the door- Izzy?

Isabelle: GO AWAY!

Alec: I'm not leaving. Unlock the door?

Isabelle: No!

Alec: Unlock it, or I'm busting in.

Isabelle: -silent for a moment, then the lock clicks-

Alec: -opens the door, walks in- Was that so hard? _**(No, but I know what is! :D)**_

Isabelle: **(-facepalm-)** -glares up at him, face wet with tears- What do you want, Alec? Can't you see I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone?

Alec: I can see that. But if I don't make you talk now, you won't talk to anybody.

Isabelle: There's a reason for that. -sitting on her bed with her arms crossed, her pillow is just a feathery mess next to her-

Alec: And look where it's got you. -sighs- Look, I know you hate him right now, but Simon really is sorry. I'm not expecting you to forgive him right now, tomorrow, or even next week, I'm just saying you should give him a chance. I've been where he is. I know how it feels. It's not pleasant, believe me.

Isabelle: No. I can't forgive him. I made him promise he'd leave Maia alone before we got together, and he broke that promise. I don't care how sorry he says he is, or whether he meant it to happen or not, the fact of the matter is that it happened. Obviously he wishes, in some part of his mind, that he'd chosen Maia instead, so now he can. He can feel free to go off and do whatever he wants to with her, because I'm done. -looks away, her voice breaking and fresh tears falling-

Alec: _**(Gasp! You bitch!)**_Magnus felt the same way. -gets up to leave- I know you're hurting Izzy. Just know that I'm here for you. -almost out the door- Also remember that whatever you're feeling, Simon feels one hundred times worse. -leaves-

Isabelle: -gets up and slams the door behind him, locking it and then getting back to mutilating what's left of her pillow-

**End**

**Phew. It's done. Again, I'm terribly sorry for the insanely long wait. We're going to try to meet more regularly now, but I won't promise anything (seeing as I couldn't keep the promises I made in the last few chapters. Oops.) Thanks for reading, my lovelies!**


End file.
